Were You Mad At Me?
by voidspellcaster04
Summary: Wondering how they celebrated their wedding? Well, this is a one-shot lemon for Saito/Louise pairing.. Warning: this is NOT for youngsters out there. You have been warned! Slightly O.O.C


**Hayo, everyone! It's me, Void again.**

**Yeah… Who missed me?**

. . .

. . . .

*hears gush of the wind*

**Oh well… I got fever so it took me my life to make it. This is my first Familiar of Zero fic. It's a gift for Noella La Marie who has been accompanying me in my works.**

**Hope you like it, Marie… I'm sorry if it's lame. I was like riding a roller coaster while writing because I was dizzy due to the common colds I caught. Blame it to Excalibur! He was spreading virus! Haha LoL.. Don't worry. I'm feeling better now.**

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Familiar of Zero.

**REMINDER:** Please kiddies, return to the previous page. This is rated M in purpose. LEMON alert only.. You have been warned so please avert your eyes!

,

,

,

.

* * *

.

The bumpy ride in returning to Saito and Louise's mansion took almost one-third of the day from the church of where their wedding was held.

The sun had just sat by the time they arrived the De Ornielle's estate.

"Congratulations, Saito-sama, Louise-sama!" greeted by the caretakers who opted to stay and serve their young landlord and mistress instead of having a day-off like the others did. Queen Henrietta asked for Siesta's help in the castle- or maybe it's just to give the couple a li'l privacy they deserve. *defeated sigh* - Her Majesty knew this maid too well... she would only barge in to their room without knowing. Shunning the possible awkward morning talks and flushed faces for no one would want to have your adopted sister to be complaining in the latter then about hiring the blabber maid. Well maybe, Siesta has learned or had grown sympathy for the so-called "know your boundaries as a maid" rule, that she has control with her mouth now.

He, being a humble guy, and she, who had been influenced by his kindness, invited all the maids to share the dinner.

"Please everybody, it's the only way we could repay your efforts. Besides, we should have a toss and celebrate our wedding," coaxed the young landlord to the eldest servant who has been hesitant to accept their offer, being shy all the while.

"But My Lor-"

"Please..." whined Louise. She went behind the elderly and pushed him lightly and made him sit. Saito then smiled at her sweet gesture, coming next to her and holding her hand and she returned his smile. "It would be boring without partying." she added.

The rest of the servants looked at each other in genuine fascination and warm-heart for they were grateful to have two of the kindest masters they could ever had in the whole HalkegInia. Seeing the old man couldn't desist the two stubborn masters, they decided to pull the chairs and indulged themselves, accepting Louise's and Saito's offer with the smile of appreciation plastered on their faces. This elicited contented and victorious chuckle from Saito and Louise.

At first, the banquet was filled with awkwardness, but soon the servants felt relaxed being with Louise and Saito. It was filled with greeting of congratulation's. But Louise was helpless as Saito started to tell the story of how they met each other. The poor little lady's face was stained with red in embarrasment as her familiar spirit mimics her.

"You...you dog!" he raised his right hand pretending to hold a wand and running around the room. Then, Louise, apparently annoyed chased to stop her husband. All of them had their eyes grew in awe as Louise drew her hidden weapon pointing it to Saito.

"I..I w-wasn't doing that! I...I was not jealous of t-that Siesta!"

"I remember yo-"

"Shut up dog!"

And boom goes her 'explosion'. They all laughed at how Saito looked lIke a burned roasted chicken with a black puff escaping his lips. "Y-You... h-haven't changed..." he coughed.

And so, more story telling was done; from the fight in Albion, how Saito opted to help Halkeginia instead of returning to his world using the Zero Fighter. Louise felt her tears suddenly well up as they reminisced their wedding before Saito left and fought against the Albion army all by himself.

"Louise, what's wrong?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"N-Nothing. I-It's just... I really thought that I've already lost you that time."

Louise really felt her life was senseless that time. She had hoped to has sooner confessed her feelings for him sooner, thinking that he was really dead.

He has told her that it will never happen again. Making her so worried about him tightens his chest in every time he sees her in tears because of him. Regreting has been done by everyone. Maybe... they haven't totally gotten themselves over the events of the past. Maybe, it still needs to take time to heal their hearts.

And it's just their beginning...

"Don't worry, Louise-sama. We know how much Saito-sama loves you. He will never leave your side. And so are we!" said Celyn in sympathy, a young maid in blonde hair.

"Thank you."

.

,,

After that, they all left the room, leaving Louise and Saito in awkward silence.

'Remember. The first lesson that a newlywed couple have after wedding is the body chemistry.' Jessica's words rang in Louise's head which made her shiver.

Saito felt her uneasiness so he asked her. "Is there something wrong?"

This startled Louise, thus she replied stammering, "N-Nothing."

'What should I say to him? This is our first night as husband and wife. What... What should I do if he asks me to do it?

She was pulled back from her trance as Saito yawned and nudged her side. "Let's go to sleep, My Wife" he said with a smile, emphasizing the part my wife.

**'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! Ah. I'll say that I'm not yet sleepy. Yeah, that's it!'**

"A-Ahm. I am not yet sleepy." she laughed, but it didn't hid her denial causing Saito to pout.

He knows her to well- even the dirty things floating in her mind. Because he, himself thinks of it the whole time. Too bad for Louise, her pervert dog has his devil side and already made a plan to revenge.

Louise was about to stand when she was suddenly carried by a pair of familiar arms. "S-Saito..." she gasped in surprise.

He was holding her, carrying her in bridal style. Flashing a mischievous smirk, he slowly leaned in, brought his lips to her ear and whispered playfully, "I know what's been eating you up earlier."

Jolts of chill ran through her veins with what he said and she could only cover her red-colored cheeks. "'I-I..ahh.."

"I saw it when your gown flopped with your explosion." he whispered seductively. He captured her lips, melting Louise in his taste then she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He sidled his way to their room, making sure not to let his hold on her be off.

They reached their room without breaking the kiss. He slowly laid her body to the bed until they pulled from the kiss. They were both panting, hearts racing as they catch their breath.

She smiled at him, looking into his lust-filled orbs. Then she looked at the door, still open. This noted Saito about it, so he immediately closed it behind him.

'I know now what I want..' thought Louise to herself.

He crawled back on top of her, straddling her wee body. Propping on both of his arms, he just stared at her in adoration. "I'm so happy to finally have you. I love you, Louise..." he said in honest. A bead of tear slipped out of his eye. He has been spacing out of the times he have jeopardized himself just to save this goddess underneath him. How he had almost lose her.

He gasped when Louise rubbed his cheek with her palm. He looked into her pink eyes and found solace in them as she smiled. "I love you too, Saito. You're the only one for me forever."

They both looked at each other.

"L-Louise.."

"S-Saito..."

He kissed her once more. A kiss of raft love only. Saito pushed his luck, literally, he licked her lower lip and when she gasped, he pushed his tongue inside her cavern. She grabbed a fistfull of his hair and tilted his head for more access. They

started to battle for dominance. Her hands ghosted all over his body.

'I should take it easily. She's still new at this.' Saito reminded himself as his lips shifts to her earlobe, gently nibbling on it. They both started to fall into the overwhelming pleasure as Saito started to grind himself against her. All Louise could do was to moan and hiss his name as she felt Saito's hands on her side which then traveled to her little mounds.

She pushed him off of her body and sat closer to the headboard which made him worry if he did anything wrong. To him, he's willing to stop if she would want to stop, however, he would be more than grateful if she would decide to continue it.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." he breathed out.

"No, Saito." She tried to face him but embarrasment instantly kicks her so, she averted her gaze. "I-I'm already... willing to.." she paused and sighed deeply, "I'm ready to be with with you, Saito. I want us to be one tonight..." Her flushed face turned even redder than it already was.

Saito was speechless with her confession that his mouth kept on moving like a fish's flopping mouth. And by the time he composed himself, his cheeks were adored with dark red. He gulped a ball of courage to ask her with a hint of hesitation...

"L-Louise... are you sure?"

She started to become irritated . so she grabbed his hands and squeezed them to the hem of her night gown then lightly tugging it upwards. She was impatient. She has been waiting for him to collect his mind on what she was been waiting. "S-Sai..to.." she bit her lip.

He's now holding the hem of her gown on his own. He knew what it could mean.

Hesitantly, he pulled her night gown over her head while carefully listening to any rejection she would make. Successfully, he managed to remove it so Louise is now clad only in her panties. (Yes. They got changed when they arrived that's why she's in her nightie and he's only in his shirt and jeans.)

She wrapped her arms around her body to cover her chest but Saito swatted them, smirking at her. "Please don't hide them from me. You look so beautiful." Indeed, he admires how she looks at the moment. No. He admires her since ever if it wasn't only because of other temptations that used to obscure his attraction and affection. However, now that they are married, he has no more valid reason to not go and be crazy over only his Louise Francoise de La Valliere… now with Hiraga.

"S-Stop.. just staring at me." She whined.

Saito pulled his shirt over his head then looked at Louise looking for assent as he brought her hand to the end of his pants. She lightly nodded, showing that she understood what he wanted. She grudgingly unbuttoned his pants and pulled its zipper with her left hand. She hooked her fingers to its waistband and slowly pulled them down. Saito then tossed it somewhere. Now, both of them are only in their inset; he in his boxers and she, in her panties.

"Louise..."

He pushed her back to the bed and started to assault her with ministrations to please her. They ground their hips in rhythm. He groaned in pleasure when she bucked her hips. They both became bolder with their moves as she pulled him to searing kiss. By the time he pulled away, their desires only grew wilder. Pink met blue as they stare at each other's lust-dazed eyes. He slowly pulled her undergarment passing through her legs and discarding it in a corner and it was met by his boxers after sometime.

For a moment, they just stared at each other trying to feel how the other reacts long after she smiled at him flashing the sweetest and most seductive smile she could muster.

"It is okay, Saito. I trust you."

He nodded and drew a sigh and kissed her….again. "Okay, I'll be gentle.." he smiled back at her.

He positioned himself to her entrance and kissed her to distract her. She readied herself to the expected pain by wrapping her arms around his neck. She screamed through the kiss as he plunged into her in a swift thrust, breaking her barrier. Saito looked at her and guilt instantly kicked his ass by seeing Louise who was wincing and in tears in pain.

"A-Are you okay, Louise?" he asked in worried tone, wiping her tears.

She slowly opened her eyes and gave a reassuring smile, brushing damp strands of bangs from his handsome face. "Yes. I am okay. You can move now."

He did what his wife has said. He slowly pulled out of her and started to thrust in slow pace. Her quiet moans of his name and his groans of her name slowly turned louder from every thrust he made. They were both in cloud nine of rapture, encouraged by their arousing words as little by little that they gained speed. They created music with the words of pleasure passing through their lips; hiss, groan, moan and cuss of their names were the only lyrics it had. Until both reached the apex….

.

.

"Saaaaiiiiitooo.."

.

.

.

"Louiiiiiissssseeee…" They both screamed out as he unloads himself inside her.

He collapsed on top of her but slowly stirred to her side, slipping out of her. She draped her arm to his chest and they were panting, refilling their oxygen-deprived lungs.

"S-Saito..' she said breathlessly. She nestled her head to his chest as her pillow. She could hear his heart beat and breathing which were still racing in exhaustion. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. She looked up to him and smile.

"There's just one thing I've wanted to know.." she started meekly.

He looked down at her and gasped a "huh" in perplexity. She nuzzled her nose against his bare chest before continuing with a sigh. "Were you mad at me when I sent you back to your world through the World Door Spell?"

Saito tightens his embrace and sighed, " I wasn't. That time, I was blaming myself because I showed you a pathetic face. All I wanted to do was to get back and see the only person that matters to me the most."

She was touched with what she heard so she crawled on top of him and pecked his lips in appreciation. Saito blinked his eyes in surprise but he caressed her cheek when he finally got it.

.

.

"Thank you, Saito."

.

.

He grinned at her. "I love you, Louise." And he pulled her back to his arms.

.

.

"I love you too, Saito." She breathed out contentedly.

He pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and let them drift into a peaceful sleep.

.

-/-

Guess, their first evening as a wedded couple was not that bad after all...

.

* * *

.

**I told you, it just came from nowhere so it's so stupid. BTW, have you seen Delf? Excalibur of Soul Eater was looking for him for a joust. Haha.. I'll bet for Delf. Excalibur sucks. (*^u^*)**

**Okay, that would be it for now.. Thank you for dropping by..**

**.**

**.**

**Please leave a review! I will be so much happy…**

**SANKYU MINNA-SAN**


End file.
